


Nude

by Dragongoddess13



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Drunk Sex, F/M, Nudity, Public Nudity, Ridiculous Sentence Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ridiculous Sentence Prompts<br/>The women in Clint's life have seen him naked on too many times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nude

Nude

xXx

"I’m going to need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else." Kate said hiding her hand out to block the view of Clint's junk. 

"What the hell Barton?" Natasha scowled. Behind them Darcy was doing her level best to sneak a peek. Both women looked back at her incredulously. 

"What, you've both seen it and I want to know what the big deal is." 

"Ugh, I didn't want to see it the first time." Kate groaned turning her back on the scene and walking out. Darcy took her place beside Natasha. She made an appreciative grunt. 

"Not bad. I've seen better." Natasha snorted. From across the room they both heard Clint groan.

"I'm too hung over to respond to that." 

 


End file.
